ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Shockwave
Shockwave is one of the elites among the Decepticons. History 1000 years ago, give or take, as a protracted civil war between the Autobots and Decepticons came to an end on Cybertron when the former left the planet. The Decepticons were unable to pursue them due to the arrival of Gozer from its temple atop one a building. Shockwave, Starscream, Megatron, and Soundwave approached the Temple of Gozer. Gozer announced "The Traveler has come." Megatron demanded it to explain itself or face his wrath. Shockwave warned against antagonizing it and cautioned against its power was beyond his sensors' ability to categorize. Gozer soon explained it was time to choose the form of their destruction then quickly stated it was done. Starscream became worried. Shockwave asked him what he did. Starscream claimed he did nothing but had a fleeting thought about how he could be mighty enough to destroy the planet. Gozer's Destructor form manifested, a larger version of Starscream. The other Decepticons rallied to them. The Decepticons battled Megascream and endured death on a scale they never experienced before. Shockwave stated their greatest weapons had failed, Predaking was critically damaged and Devastator was deactivated. Kremzeek appeared to them and stated destruction was always assured when Gozer the Traveler came then offered a way to escape. Shockwave countered with a strategic retreat as the more logical course of action. Soundwave pointed out the Decepticons' long-range vessels were already destroyed and thus, escape was unlikely. Shockwave conceded they should hear the offer out. Megatron yelled they weren't cowards. Shockwave asserted their extinction served no purpose and asked Megatron if his pride demanded the end of them all. Megatron was silent then told Kremzeek to them what his offer would cost. Kremzeek promised to deliver them from Gozer's wrath but at a high price. With no other choice other than destruction, Megatron accepted. All four were turned into ghosts and enslaved by Kremzeek. Shockwave and Soundwave were converted into ghosts next. Instead of pledging servitude, and aid in securing the Allspark, Megatron, Shockwave, and Soundwave turned on Kremzeek and surrounded him. Insulted by their refusal, Kremzeek absorbed them. Cybertron was destroyed. A thousand years later, the dispersal of Kremzeek at the Grosbeak Generating Station freed Megatron, Shockwave, Soundwave, and Starscream. Megatron ordered the others to destroy Ectotron but Shockwave spoke up and declined to Megatron's surprise. Shockwave explained Optimus' offer was agreeable and it was only logical for them to work with the Autobots to restore their physical forms but emphasized they would still follow him if he had to strength to win. Soundwave added it was not in their best interests to hasten Autobot destruction. Megatron vowed he would deal with them when he was done with Optimus and they would regret their decision. Starscream opened fire on the Ghostbusters and declared he still had unfinished business with Peter. They scattered. Shockwave wondered if they should stop Starscream but the destruction of lesser beings of no use to him was a welcome change of pace after they were trapped in Kremzeek for thousands of years. Soundwave found his assessment valid. They joined in on shooting at the Ghostbusters. Soundwave observed they carried Proton Packs and suggested exercising caution in attack. Peter teased Winston about keeping quiet. Shockwave found portable nuclear power amusing. Ectotron snagged Shockwave and couldn't believe how well his first battle was going. Shockwave became enraged and fired his free arm at them. Peter hopped away and lost hold of Starscream. Shockwave was trapped soon after. Optimus decided to take the three Traps holding Shockwave, Soundwave, and Megatron with him, get them new bodies, and attempt rehabilitation. Trivia *On page 6 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1, Shockwave's "what did you do?" mirrors Winston Zeddemore's line in the first movie. *On page 7 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1, Megascream's necklace bears the head of Shockwave. *On page 3 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4, in panel 4, on the bottom monitor is a still from the Transformers animated series' commercial bumpers featuring Shockwave premiering in 1985. See Also *Shockwave at Transformers Wiki Appearances *'IDW Comics' **Transformers/Ghostbusters: Ghosts of Cybertron ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 ***Issue #4 ***Issue #5 References Gallery ShockwaveIDW01.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 ShockwaveIDW02.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 ShockwaveIDW03.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 ShockwaveIDW04.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 ShockwaveIDW05.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 SkyfireMegaOptimusShockwaveTFGBIssue1.jpg|Head seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 ShockwaveIDW06.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 ShockwaveIDW07.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 ShockwaveIDW08.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 TrypticonShockwaveTFGBIssue4.jpg|Non-canon nod seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 ShockwaveIDW10.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 ShockwaveIDW11.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 ShockwaveIDW12.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 ShockwaveIDW13.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 ShockwaveIDW14.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 ShockwaveIDW15.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 Category:IDW Characters Category:Transformers Category:Extraterrestrials